


The Eye of the Tiger [Fanvideo]

by O_Ryo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Ballet, Eye of the Tiger, Fanvid, Gen, Skating, Survivor - Freeform, awesome fashion - Freeform, eyes of a soldier, tigerprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Ryo/pseuds/O_Ryo
Summary: Partly serious, partly ironic, but mostly fond: a little tribute to Yuri Plisetsky, the "ice tiger of Russian", set to Eye of the Tiger by Survivor.





	




End file.
